qotsafandomcom-20200213-history
Go With the Flow
Go With the Flow is the eighth track and second single off Queens of the Stone Age's third studio album, Songs for the Deaf, released on April 7, 2003. It is taken as one of the bands most known songs, following No One Knows. Lyrics She said "i'll throw myself away, They're just photos after all" I can't make you hang around. I can't wash you off my skin. Outside the frame, is what we're leaving out You won't remember anyway I can go with the flow But don't say it doesn't matter anymore I can go with the flow Do you believe it in your head? It's so safe to play along Little soldiers in a row Falling in and out of love With something sweet to throw away. But I want something good to die for To make it beautiful to live I want a new mistake, lose is more than hesitate Do you believe it in your head? I can go with the flow But don't say it doesn't matter anymore I can go with the flow Do you believe it in your head? CD single pressings The radio edit version is 5 seconds shorter than the album version (3:02 instead of 3:07). Those 5 seconds are the white noise at the end of the song. The video won the 2003 MTV Video Music Award in the "Best visual effects" category.http://www.thefade.net/oldsite/discography/goflowpromo.html The Australian Special Edition for this single has the tracklist as follows: * Go With The Flow (album version) * Avon (live at The Mean Fiddler on June 25, 2002) * No One Knows (Lavelle Remix Radio Edit Version) * No One Knows (CD-ROM video) The UK CD 1/2 was released April 7, 2003 on Polydor in the UK. The tracklist was meant to be as it follows: CD 1: Go with the Flow (album version) No One Knows (Unkle Reconstruction Remix Radio Edit) Hangin Tree (live at the Melkweg in Amsterdam on June 24, 2002; recorded by Leidskade) Go with the Flow (CD-ROM video) CD 2: Go with the Flow (album version) Regular John (live at the Melkweg in Amsterdam on June 24, 2002; recorded by Leidskade) Do It Again (live at the Melkweg in Amsterdam on June 24, 2002; recorded by Leidskade) The tracklist was changed in late March 2003. The No One Knows James Lavelle remix was swapped out for the UNKLE remix, put on CD 1 instead of CD 2, and the live tracks were re-distributed. Here is the original tracklist for these two CDs, which appeared on Amazon in early March 2003: CD 1 (original tracklist): Go with the Flow (album version) Hangin Tree (live at the Melkweg in Amsterdam on June 24, 2002; recorded by Leidskade) Regular John (live at the Melkweg in Amsterdam on June 24, 2002; recorded by Leidskade) Go with the Flow (CD-ROM video) CD 2 (original tracklist): Go with the Flow (album version) Do It Again (live at the Melkweg in Amsterdam on June 24, 2002; recorded by Leidskade) No One Knows (James Lavelle remix radio edit) The 12" is pressed on clear vinyl and may be limited. Here's the tracklist: Go With The Flow (album version) No One Knows (Unkle Reconstruction Vocal Version) The European edition has appeared in the Netherlands, Belgium, and Poland. Here's the tracklist: Go With The Flow (album version) No One Knows (Unkle Reconstruction Radio Edit) Hangin' Tree (live at the Melkweg in Amsterdam on June 24, 2002; recorded by Leidskade) Go With The Flow (CD-ROM video) * All information for the Go With the Flow single extracted from thefade.net oldsite. Matrix numbers * European #1 release - DISCTRONICS 4978692 01 (barcode 606949786922) * European #2 release - DISCTRONICS 4978702 02 (barcode 606949787028) * US release - 4978732 01 (barcode 606949787325) * European promo #1 - DISTRONICS QOCDP6 01 (no barcode) * US promo #1 - INTR109172 1069413687 (no barcode) * US promo acetate - no matrix number (no barcode) Artwork Australia version Vinyl 12" UK UK version US promo Australia promo